


So This Is Love

by RinRin



Series: Tumblr Fics [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: Madara and Tobirama fall in love on a mission and then think about each other when back at their respective Clan Lands.  It's adorable.Based on the song of the same name





	So This Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> "So this is love" from Cinderella and the first romantic pair you can think of (no cheating :-) )
> 
> My soul is consumed by MadaTobi, so this happened. I about died of fluff overload _writing_ this

Tobirama wandered around the compound when he returned from his mission.  He hadn’t meant to spend so much time with the Uchiha, but the client had hired both of them.  And Madara was… he was _everything_ Tobirama had ever hoped for in a partner.

Tobirama ignored the other Clan Members and he sat down next to the koi pond and lazily dragged his hand through the water.

 _So this is what makes life divine_ , he thought as he gently smiled at the koi.

 

 _My heart has wings_ , Madara thought as he laid onto of his home, staring sightlessly at where the hawks were flying.

He had always thought that Tobirama was cold, heartless, but he wasn’t.  No, Madara’s newfound love was reserved.  Oh, but Madara could _fly_  just thinking about him.

 

They just had to convince their respective Elders and Hashirama to make peace, and then they could touch all the stars in the sky.

In different parts of Hi no Kuni the two looked up at the dusk sky and thought as one _So this is love_.


End file.
